KibbyD
Kandi Marie Marso(Dean)(Decemember 24, 1983), is a professional wrestler and Valet born in Houston Texas, working under the ring name KibbyD. She is currently employed by The XwO and Divas Unleashed. Outside of wrestling, Kibby is known for her pop and acting careers. She posed for a covers and nude pictorials in Playboy. Early Years Into MainStream The Early Years Kibby was born on Decemember 24, 1983 to Rebecca and Maxwell Marso, She was always linked to be the daughter of Terry and Maria Dean. She grew up in Houston and New York for the most part of her life. In school she was a cheerleader and was latered rumored to be a big socialite hanging around with Paris and Nikki Hilton and Nicole Richie and Misha Barton. It has also been a big rumor that Kibby really doesn't like socialite turn model Kim Stewart. Kibby came onto the wrestling scene in late 2003 as the valet and manager of NeW Superstar; The Xtreme One. During her stay with the company Kibby managed Xtreme and his Partner to the NeW Tag Team titles. She also got her claim to fame wrestling against NBD and facing her in a Binki Contest. After the closure of NeW, she joined Dame Babs and her wrestling school to get more training. Although she left the school due to lack of attention she aroar into a new fed. In Early 04 Kibby return to wrestling with the xWf. This was the Red version and she put up one hell of a fight while she was there. Kibby made two matches there before they were brought out by XWF Gold. Kibby was the only female there but she made her stay count. Once XWF Gold was brought out by XWF Green, Kibby form a all girl Dance group to wow the audience. With the "Showdown Hottiez" by her side Kibby became one of the Hottest Womens Champions using the ladies to grant her victory. After a few title defense's the belt was retired do to lack of women competion and Kibby later quit. Divas Unleashed The Debut |RIGHT|thumb|200px|Kibby in DU]] KibbyD debuted in The Divas Unleashed taking the fedaration by strom. She began starting drama and took her place as the number one BYTCH. She has yet to claim a victory, but she is not giving up hope, still wishing she can take home the gold. As of the Christmas Special The DU held, Kibby took home a win by pinning the Goofy Goths player Bloo. She was also teamed up with Krysta Taylor the adult film star together they ended the night with a special win. Also Kibby has been sign on to be a preformer at the Du's Annual FWA awards. Kibby is also Nominated for two awards. Kibby was in The DU CHAMPION all Pink Exile thing. She was up in a match against,Christy Chaos. She pick up the ring and exited to Pink Stupid Girls...SoNG. KibbyD has confirmed a performance and told fans via her MySpace that she could be covering a Madonna song and her performance will be “fabulous.” Kibby later went against Latrisha Lamarte formerly known as Miss Perfect. The squared off in a Tag Team Match with Dirty Inc. Who Won the Match. At The FWA's 2007 Kibby started off the FWA Awards with a Hot Preformance, she sung Madonna Song Like A Virgin. Not only did she Start off the show with one of the Sexiest Preformance but she did Win The Award for Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Also she Daisy and Paris and Tinks grace the red carpet together and sat next to each other at the show. On Kibby's Myspace she tooks pics and posted it of her at the FWA's After-Show Party. Kibby is also number 2 for the worst dress list done by the one and only Kyrsta TAYLOR. Feud With Misfit Tamera Before the FWA's got under way a few ladies had a little problem with Miss Hilton coming to the FWA's. Well the one who really poked alot of fun at her was Tamera, she made much fun and comedey of Paris talking about her in many ways. Kibby really just had enough. She ended up turning on in a Tag Team Match and then facing her in a match. Kibby finally got her payback not only beating her once in the night but again in the same night. In that battle royal match, it made her one step closer to getting the gold she wanted. Road to Gold Kibby lost to Meggie and her Tag Team Partner in a Tag Team Match on Exile. The girls were later confronted by Aphrodite who told that the match would be an "Beauty Treatment" Match. who knows what could happen? Where could a hairbrush end up being shoved? Who will get tanning lotion in their eyes? Who will get more than their hair straightened? Will Kibby finally land her hands on Gold? At NP4 Kibby went against Meggie and Aphorite in a Match where Beauty was the key. Kibby play her moves greatly pulling of some HAWT moves. Kibby was then slamed into a Beauty Table as she then ended up losing the match. Kibby thn posed for her camera's at RingSide not really caring about the title. Still is isn't giving up the chance to capture the title. Road to Every Bitch But Me! Kibby captured a win over Jennifer Collins on Exile, just before the match she attacked Krysta Talyor in an interview, then in the match as she wrestled against the young blonde winning the match after using her finsher the FACIAL TREAMENT. Then after the win she attacked Aphrodite after she won her match. Is this a spark that Kibby will end up fued with the Wrestling GODDESS? Kibby is making new enemies and maybe new friends. Kibby express that she was the only blonde that matter as she seduce Shane Rockford into making her match against Moria Storm become a Number One contender match. Kibby quickly picked up the win on the newbie and is going to challenge Meggie the upcoming week. With words running high Tequila met Kibby backstage as the two engage in some bitchy comments to each other showing that KibbyD is the New Bitch on the Block. Are the Blondes Fueding?? Kibby had a Match against Meggie, an anything goes CatFight. Kibby put up a great fight but Meggie took the victroy. Kibby before the match debut a Match poking fun at the Blonde Ambition Gurls. When the Blonde Team debuted Blonde TV it showed just how much they were AirHeads. Kibby then debuted her own show Blonde Bimbos, this making fun at the Blonde Ambition and Tequila. Kibby is now teaming up with The Goddess and the Champ to take on...Meggie, Tiger Lily, and Felicity. Kibby lost the match as she and Tiger Lily were on the attack from Ring to Floor. As Felicity got the win for the team and was named the newest memeber to the Blonde Ambition. She is up against Tiger Lily in her upcoming Match-Up. On the lastest Exile Kibby went against Tiger Lily, in a match when Felcity and Meggie can out to the ring to interfere. With Felcity so called accident knock out Lily Kibby got the win. Before the match Kibby and Meggie got into a Backstage KatFight leaving the two female wet and Xpose'd. Next Week a match as we formed where Meggie will be the special guest ref of Kibby's Match. In the match Kibby teamed with Morggain to take on Aphrodite and Moria Storm. The match ended with Kibby getting the win. After the match Kibby Kandi Kick Meggie. At Every Bitch but Me! Kibby will face Meggie and Aphrodite in a Cookie Bake Showdown. Every Bitch But Me! Kibby face the girls at Every Bitch But Me, In Memphis, Tennessee. Kibby also showed off some Top Model Power inviting Mr and Ms Jay to come judge her compo. With Kibby winning the Diva of the Month Spot she ended up losing the right to be the newest stripped champion by the evil wrath of Meggie. After the PPV Kibby had a match on Exile against Blonde Ambition memeber Courtney Monroe. Before the match she and Tequila met up backstage and got into a little agruement showing that they still disliked each other. With that over with Kibby went to the ring and dominated most of the match until Courtney reversed the pin and took the win. The past couple of Exile's Kibby was backstage doing her thing with Tequila. Becoming an Assistant for Shane for a day and making Tequila one pissed off Bitach. After that Exile was over Kibby had an interview with Holly. Seeming as Holly was trying to diss her talent in the ring Kibby went out to the ring only to call out Meggie. As Meggie walked out Kibby had Stephanie come out and attack Meggie as Kibby told Meggie she would face her in a Match the Following Exile. She's Better Stripped Kibby will face Meggie on Exile for the Stripped Championship in a ROTC match. Rip Off The Camouflage" stipulation where both women will come to the ring wearing items of camouflage clothing, with the winner of the match being the one who strips their opponent. It's a bra and panties match but with better clothes and actual wrestling. Kibby won her first DU title by defeating Meggie in thier ROTC match up. Kibby showed update of her in-ring ability, which is a good sign. With Winning the title Kibby got more haters in Tequlia. She was so outraged that she gave Kibby at match and put her newly won title on the line. Sinful Body Shots At Forsaken Destiny 4 Kibby and Tequlia had thier daily catty fight backstage for Shane. One beening Kibby and Tequlia quote pharse from a hit song about Shane beening theirs. Kibby really show'd off her moves but it didn't vut out as she lost her title and got covered in mac and cheese. On Exile after the PPV, Kibby teamed up with her laides of the Sinful Delights as they took on Dee Dee in a Handicap match up. This match ended with Dee Dee named the winner, after the match Dee Dee took pics of the fallen KibbyD. At the closing of Exile Kibby was seen in the office of interm GM Crystal. As it seems that KibbyD and Sinful Delights took out Crystal and blamed it on Yuku Shiro. She now manage to become the newest GM and is wasting no time showing off just how she can get down. Shane later returned as Kibby and the Sinful Delights were fired from the comapny, later The ladies all made it clear that they were title holders and couldn't leave. They all returned back to the DU for the Unleashed Championship Tournament. Kibby lost in the tourney to Suzie Woods. XWO The Debut Kibby came into the Xtreme Wrestling Organisation in late 06, she began to used her sex appel and over-all wrestling skills to over-come the competion. Kibby fought her first match in a tag team type match which she won. Then she was in another match which was a Bad Santa Bra and Panties 6 Diva Tag Match, she also won it. Kibby has had overall 3 match there and has come unto a total undefeated streak. Signing Over With Uncensored Kibby has now been sign to Uncensored in the XwO where she had her first match against Blonde Lady Jenna Auburt. The two had one hell of a fight but the Bombshell known as KibbyD took home the sweet victory. After The {Kayfabe} break up with Chris Toxic Kibby is now Managing Zack Riely. As seen backstage as of 1/13/07, at the Uncensored Area. Kibby seem to be a little in her ditzy mood letting Mephisto, get inside her head about Zack. Kibby First Wild Card Match on Uncensored was against Brooke Hogan. She also won the match, she is now up in another Wild Card match with her opponent to be announce. Signing Back Over with The Main Shows The All Diva Show Later ended leaving Kibby to join once again back with the other main~shows once more. Those would be Revenge and MeltDown. ON Meltdown Kibby complained to MVP that she wanted to wrestle and be more than just eye candy. So he gave her match against Torrie Wilson in a Bikini Brawl.Backstage Kibby bumped into Torrie as she wanted to take on the so like undefeated sex symbol. In the Match Kibby ripped off Torries Top and then gave her the BYTCH KICK thus winnning the match. Kibby lost her first match on MeltDown Against Carmen. Kibby lost her chance at number one status for the Women's Championship. This was Kibby's First match that she has lost in the XWO. On Meltdown Kibby set off in what was suppose to be a tag match which turn into a every female for herself. Which left Kibby as the winner. Kibby is set to face Layla El and Carmen the following week on Meltdown. 1st PPV At the NIGHT OF INFAMY, due to actions on Meltdown Kibby will face Carmen and Chole for the XWO Women's Championship...can the XWO NUMBAH ONE BYTCH take it home? This also is Kibby's first XwO PPV. At the PPV, Kibby one by giving Chole the BYTCH KICK and pin her 1...2...3. Then at the end of the match she stripped Carmen to her bra and panties. So what is next for the true Dominate Diva in the XWO Back to Work Back in the Main-Show, Kibby face Carmen in a Tile or Career Match. Kibby won with her FAMOUS Bytch Kick, ending the career of the English Chicka. Her next match in the XwO will be with client Zack Riley in a mix tag match. It has been announce that Kibby will reveal her number one contender for Chained In is going to be on Revenge. Kibby told the crowd that her contender will be Christina Brook. At Chained In Kibby lost her title against Xtina Brook. On Revenge she and Shelly had a Bout which Kibby took home the win. With her finsher the Bytch Kick nailed in Shelly's head Kibby got the pinfall. After the match Shelly was then released from the company. 2nd PPV At BATTLE GROUNDS, Kibby face alot of female in a over the top rope battle royal. She won and became the number one contender to the Women's Championship. She has also dumped Zack Riely and has align herself with David Williams. She is now fueding with Zac and the little person in the XWO. Kibby face Xtina Brooke for the Womens Championship on Revenge but ended up losing the match thanks to being distracted. She lost to Ms. Brooke at the XwO PPV, they fought in a Wet N' Wild match up. Kibby now finds herself with the newest all female stable XwO Hunnies with old bud Desire and New Friend Talia. They will do a weekly dance during Meltdown and REVENGE. She also looks to be in a big fued with Britney Britney also. The White Rose As soon as Kibby grace the xWo she knew what she wanted, now she has it...well shares it. She is now dating Mephisto in the xWo, as she has left David Williams. She is also friends once again with Brit-Brit, Kibby also competed against the boys on Meltdown in the TV title battle-royal. She looks to once again go after the Women's Championship and become once again the top female of the fed. Kibby compete against Brit-Brit and Becky Jones at the last PPV for the XwO and captured the victory and the chance to become the newest XwO Women's Champion. Fighting for Mephy/ The New Era It so came down that Xtina was back, and with her return she had a match set for her at A.N. against KibbyD and Jen Siliva. Kibby lost the match and ended losing Mephy forever as she made a promise to Xtina never to speak to him again. Kibby has now move on with Bryan Matthews and they are expecting to get married. Kibby later went into retirement with the company. Adult Film and Magazines As one of the Hottest Female in Playboy Magazine she has covered the Magazine Five times in just about every Fed she has been in. She has also been featured in PentHouse Magazine with her ladies from 3Some. They have also been Rumors about Kibby and Candi Roberts(Former 3Some Member)created a sex tape. Still those rumors have been made false. Kibby has plans in the making of Posing for Playboy once again. This would make her sixth time being a cover-model for the Magazine. Still the rumor hasn't been proved as a truth statement. Filmography 2004 The Untold Story(2004 film) KibbyD'//' Leading Role 2005 ShakeUp(2005 film) Barbie Lee // Leading Role 2007 Diamonds(2007 Film) Kitty Masters // Leading Role Discography Albums KibbyD // June 3 2005 Made Crazy // January 31 2007 ---- Old Singles Nasty // KibbyD(CD) CopyKat // KibbyD(CD) Why! // KibbyD(CD) ---- '' New Singles'' 1)Ladies Night // Made Crazy (CD) 2)Daddy I Miss You // Made Crazy (CD) 3)Something Like You // Made Crazy (CD) 4)Think Twice // Made Crazy (CD) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Bitch Kick'' :*''Kibtrix'' :*''Redeo'' :*''Kibbyylicious'' :*''KibTrix Reloaded'' :*''Bytch Slap'' :*''Lou Thesz Press'' :*''One Nite Stand (Spear)'' :*''Envy Me (Face Buster)'' :*''Chaotic Visions (Spike DDT)'' *'Wrestlers managed by Kandi(KibbyD)Dean' :*Summer McCoy :*Seth Windsor :*Dame Barbara Windsor :*Freddy Ryder :*Nemisis :*Maria Dean :*Brian Walker :*Chris Toxic :*Daisy D :*Desire :*Kathe` Matthews :*Zack Riley :*David Williams :*Mephisto Championships and accomplishments *Xwf Women Champion *Xrd Toughman Champion *3WL All Pacific Champion *RCW Women's Champion *WCA Women's Champion *PDW Rising Star Champion *XWO Women's Championship{x2} *Divas Unleashed Stripped Championship *3WL NEWCOMER OF THE YEAR AWARD *DU Quote Of The Week"Goshie Paris I’m like being honest. Me and you are so hot!" *FWA Award--Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Award *DU's Diva OF The Month *PDW Quote of the Week "Kibby=Timmy and D wowie! I have my very own mini me. This is so kool!." *XWO's (April) Best Diva: KibbyD {Share's award with Christina Brook.} *Winner of the XwS Dance OFF *Winner of the Girls Gone Wild USA Tour Wet Tee Contest *January 2006 Stuff Covergirl *February 2006 Valenitine Stuff Covergirl *Playboy CoverModel{5x} *KING Magazine Cover Model Kibby Facts Marso has appeared on SNL|Saturday Night Live. She also has endorsement deals with Tag Bodyspray,Boost Moblie, AND now Proactive Soultions. Marso has recorded an album selftitled KibbyD and has a single out called "Nasty,". Marso also has a movie out called "ShakeUp", Dean has also posed for Stuff Magazine 2 times in a row. Marso Has cover Playboy Magazine Kibby's Theme in DU is Paris Hilton Turn It Up. Kibby has also been relating to herself as the Number One Bitch in Wrestling. Kibby has also been giving the title of Most Hated Female in the XWS. Kibby has also sign on to do a Role in a Subway Commerical. Kibby Debut her New Video "Daddy I Miss You" on Divas Unleashed Web Site. Kibby has been a top hit on Yahoo and Google. Matthew Wall Broke of the engagement with Kibby Kibby is a person of change..Red, Blonde, Black, Brown = Hair Color Kibby is also a Raven Haired Vixen as she dyed her hair BLACK. Kibby is Bi-Racial...Mixed with White/Caucasian and Black/African Amercian Race. Kibby has dated many Celebs: Tommy Lee, Nick Carter, and many Others Kibby has also been seen with Rapper, TI if they are dating is TBA Kibby has also dumped Paris Hilton as a friend. Rumors have come up about Kibby and Shane having a affair in the DU. Kibby will be hosting the 1st ever Divas Unleashed DivO Search! Kibby is now the head of Dean Corp. she looks to past the company to her PARENTS. External links * Divas Unleashed K KibbyD KibbyD